


The Alpha and his Human

by Leela, Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blow Jobs, Collars, M/M, Marking, Tweet!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves rule the world, and humans are collared pets (at best).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha and his Human

**Author's Note:**

> So Val_Brown and I were on Twitter tonight, and we were talking about Teen Wolf fic, when suddenly we both had the same bunny. 
> 
> Somehow that turned into tweet!fic where we told the story in alternating tweets between her and me. And, as these things always do, it became porn. :)
> 
> This isn't much cleaned up from that... just an edit to correct grammar and typos.

Stiles is a gift that Derek got for his 20th birthday. All wealthy young men receive their first pet at age 20, and only special humans can be collared pets for alphas. Others are workers or whatever. 

Stiles, though, is barely trained.

But there is something about him that calls to Derek. Even undertrained Derek has to have him. He picks out the collar himself, refusing the type that enforces appropriate behavior, because he wants Stiles to stand up to him.

He sees that Stiles has a fire in him that none of the other pets have.

Stiles doesn't understand. He's managed to get every other alpha to refuse him. He doesn't _want_ this one. 

He's confused because Derek isn't trying to change him. He's actually letting Stiles do what he wants. Stiles wonders what Derek's deal is, and he's suspicious too, because this is not how he was taught to expect an alpha to behave. What does this one want from him?

No matter what Stiles does he can't seem to make Derek try to bring him to heel and it's making him anxious. So he thinks he should go to Derek's pack. See if they understand where he's going wrong.

That's when he meets Peter, who explains that Derek has never seen pets as animals.

Peter slides in behind Stiles and offers to _help_ him if he really needs it, if he feels like Derek's not up to the task.

Stiles is almost tempted, but something about Peter feels off, almost like he's testing Stiles. So he smiles at Peter, careful because he doesn't know Peter's position in the pack yet, and says that one Hale is enough for him.

Peter nods and says that Stiles should do as he wishes and that will be what makes Derek happy, but Stiles is still so confused.

Erica walks up to Stiles as he's watching Peter walk away. She curls around him and offers to teach him how to make a werewolf happy. She's someone who makes Stiles nervous, so he gently removes her hands and declines before going back to Derek. 

Derek smells them on him. He circles Stiles, sniffing him, pressing his nose against the skin of his neck, and he growls, clearly unhappy.

He asks where Stiles was and why he smells like Peter and Erica rolled all over him.

Stiles just shrugs, because he wants Derek to lose control and he tells Derek that they offered to teach him how to be a proper pet.

Derek knows this because Peter told him that his pet was over, but he wants to know what Stiles wants. "Tell me," Derek says, pushing Stiles up against the wall, his nose buried in Stiles's hair. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you," Stiles says. "I _need_ everything from you."

Derek growls, low and needy. He bites at Stiles's neck, teeth pressing into the skin above and below the collar.

Stiles keens, his hands grasping at Derek's shirt. And Derek rips at Stiles's jeans, tearing through the fabric, freeing his dick, smelling him, all of him.

Stiles's hips push forward as Derek drops to his knees and buries his nose in the crease where Stiles's thigh and hip meet. Derek presses a hand on either side of Stiles's hips, holding him still, and runs his mouth over Stiles's dick, tasting him. 

Stiles takes a deep breath, his mouth hanging open as he whines and tries to move under Derek's hands.

Derek continues his exploration. He mouths at Stiles's balls, pressing his tongue against the sensitive spot behind them.

Stiles moans begging Derek to stop teasing him. To put his hands on him... in him.

Derek responds by kneeling down, using his thighs to force Stiles's legs apart and Stiles has to grab at Derek's hair for balance.

Using only saliva, Derek wets his fingertips. Pressing one gently against Stiles's hole, he circles it, teases the skin, and draws a moaned "Fuck" from Stiles. Derek smiles up at him. "Not yet. You haven't earned it."

Stiles bites his tongue, whining as Derek continues to tease him. Barely pushing the tip of his finger inside Stiles, Derek laps at the head of Stiles's dick, tasting the precome. He purses his lips, sucks on the slit.

Stiles cries out. His hands pull harshly on Derek's hair as his knees buckle.

Derek holds him up with one arm across his hips. He sucks Stiles's dick into his mouth as he pushes two fingers inside. 

Stiles gasps as his hands reflexively clutch at Derek's hair. "Please," Stiles begs.

And Derek flattens his tongue, presses it on the thick vein, sliding his mouth down until Stiles's dick hits the back of his throat.

Stiles knows he's going to come. He tries to warn Derek, pulling on his hair, and Derek crooks a finger, pressing it inside Stiles just so, and he growls, vibrating his throat around Stiles's dick.

Stiles cries out as he curls around Derek, his legs shaking as he comes, his vision greying at the edges.

Derek catches him, lays him out on the floor and crawls over him, straddling his thighs. Then, holding Stiles's collar with one hand, he whispers "Is that what you needed?"

Flicking open his jeans, Derek takes his dick in his other hand, and he pumps, once, twice, and comes over Stiles' chest and face.

Afterwards, Stiles flicks his tongue out to taste the few drops that hit his lower lip. Derek groans and rubs at the come on Stiles chest

Sitting down, Derek pulls Stiles up by the collar, manhandles him until he's curled up in his lap. "You," he says, and kisses him.

Stiles sighs and curls close to Derek, pressing his nose to Derek's neck. "Me?"

A laugh rumbles through Derek's chest, and he says, "I don't collar just anyone."

Stiles press his face into Derek's neck. "Yours."


End file.
